tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trust Thomas
Trust Thomas is the thirteenth episode of the third season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode, Achoo. Plot Thomas finds out that Bertie has lost his trust in the railway's service after it failed to deliver tar to mend the roads two weeks earlier, and resolves to get to the source of the problem. Meanwhile, James is complaining about having to shunt when Gordon advises him to pretend to be sick. When Thomas arrives James tells him he is ill, and Thomas offers to take his trucks for him. The trucks, who were cross at James for bumping them, decide to get to take their anger out on Thomas. On the way back from the quarry, the trucks push Thomas over some points and onto a jetty, which floats across the pond and sinks. Duck takes away the trucks and Edward helps Thomas home. When Thomas tells Edward about the tar, he recalls several wagons were left at Wellsworth and collects them to ensure they reach Bertie now. James and Gordon apologise for their trick, and Bertie arrives to tell Thomas that his road is about to be mended. Bertie regained the trust of the railway and Gordon and James depart slowly away to the shed. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Bertie * Percy (does not speak) * Duck (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Knapford Yards * Anopha Quarry * The Quarry Tramroad * Sodor Shipping Company * Toryreck * Ffarquhar River Bridge * Callan Pond * The Rail Barge * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line * Arlesdale Castle * Wellsworth (mentioned) * Knapford Harbour (mentioned) Trivia * Parts of the plot of this episode are adapted from the magazine story Bertie's Bumpy Roads. * A deleted scene of Thomas running on Toby's Old Tramway from the first season is used at the beginning of this episode. * This is the last time we see the red lining on the back of Thomas' coal bunker until The Adventure Begins. Goofs * The causeway Thomas puffs across is the one on Toby's old tramway. * Although James says that he has to do Percy's work while Percy's at the harbour, Percy can be seen in the background in a close up of Gordon smiling in the yard. * While Thomas passes the camera while taking the trucks to the quarry, the last truck's face is falling off. * In one of the shots of Thomas passing the camera with the empty trucks, one of the truck's faces is off-centre. * When Thomas leaves the quarry and when Thomas crosses the bridge, his trucks have no faces, even though they had them before and after. * Thomas passes the points leading to the muddy pond before the narrator has time to say so. * The narrator said that Thomas' driver applied the brakes, but his wheels are still moving. * In a rare picture, a camera can be seen at the top left amongst the trees before Thomas runs onto the jetty. * In the close-up of Thomas after he rides the jetty, his wheels have already sunk into the pond, but in the next shot of his wheels, they have not sunk yet. * Edward says a truck of tar was left at his station, but two appear in the flashback. * The toad on Thomas' front at the end has adhesive underneath its feet. * In the US version, the narrator says that the trucks pushed Thomas past the points even though this had happened long before the scene had begun. Quotes * Thomas: "Bad luck Bertie. Now if you were a steam engine, you would run on a pair of reliable rails" * Bertie: "Hmmph! The railway was supposed to deliver tar to mend the road two weeks ago! You can't trust a thing that runs on rails!" * Thomas: "I run on rails! You can trust me Bertie. I'll see if I can find out what's happened" Merchandise * Buzz Books - Trust Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TrustThomas1991titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:TrustThomasrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:TrustThomasUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card File:TrustThomasWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card TrustThomasItalianTitlecard.png|Italian title card File:TrustThomasGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:TrustThomasSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TrustThomasFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:TrustThomasSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ThankYou,Thomas!1.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!2.gif File:ThankYou,Thomas!4.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!5.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!6.gif File:ThankYou,Thomas!7.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!8.gif File:ThankYou,Thomas!9.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!10.png File:ThankYou,Thomas!11.png File:TrustThomas.PNG|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas2.PNG File:TrustThomas3.jpg File:TrustThomas4.png File:TrustThomas5.jpg File:TrustThomas6.jpg|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas7.jpg|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas8.PNG File:TrustThomas9.png File:TrustThomas10.PNG File:TrustThomas11.jpg|Thanks to Ian of SiF for sharing this image with us File:TrustThomas12.jpg File:TrustThomas14.jpg|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas15.PNG File:TrustThomas16.jpg File:TrustThomas17.jpg File:TrustThomas17.PNG File:TrustThomas18.PNG File:TrustThomas19.PNG|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas20.png File:TrustThomas22.png File:TrustThomas23.png File:TrustThomas24.png File:TrustThomas25.png File:TrustThomas26.png File:TrustThomas27.png File:TrustThomas28.png File:TrustThomas29.png File:TrustThomas30.png File:TrustThomas31.png|Thomas, James, and Gordon File:TrustThomas32.png|James and Gordon File:TrustThomas33.png File:TrustThomas34.png File:TrustThomas35.png File:TrustThomas36.png File:TrustThomas37.png File:TrustThomas39.png File:TrustThomas40.png File:TrustThomas41.png File:TrustThomas42.png File:TrustThomas43.png|The toad File:TrustThomas44.png File:TrustThomas45.png|Duck File:TrustThomas46.png File:TrustThomas47.png File:TrustThomas48.png File:TrustThomas49.png|The tar wagons File:TrustThomas50.png|Thomas, James, and Gordon File:TrustThomas51.png|Bertie, Thomas, James, and Gordon File:TrustThomas52.png File:TrustThomas53.jpg File:TrustThomas54.png File:TrustThomas55.png File:TrustThomas56.png|Bertie File:TrustThomas57.png File:TrustThomas58.png File:TrustThomas59.png|Gordon File:TrustThomas60.png File:TrustThomas61.png File:TrustThomas62.png File:TrustThomas63.png File:TrustThomas64.png File:TrustThomas65.png|Thomas and the toad File:TrustThomas66.jpg File:TrustThomas67.png File:TrustThomas68.png File:TrustThomas69.png File:TrustThomas70.png File:TrustThomas71.png File:TrustThomas72.png File:TrustThomas73.png File:TrustThomas74.png File:TrustThomas75.png File:TrustThomas76.jpg File:TrustThomas77.jpg File:TrustThomas79.jpeg File:TrustThomas80.png File:TrustThomas81.png File:TrustThomas82.jpeg|Deleted scene File:TrustThomas85.png File:TrustThomas83.png File:TrustThomas86.png File:TrustThomas88.png File:TrustThomas89.png File:TrustThomas93.png File:TrustThomas94.png File:TrustThomas97.png File:TrustThomas98.png File:TrustThomasBuzzBook.jpg|Buzz Book Episode File:Trust Thomas - Pre-recorded British Narration|Early UK Narration File:Trust Thomas - British Narration|UK Narration File:Trust Thomas - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video